


Search and Destroy

by billykxplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biological Weapons, Buckynat ftw, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pietro is fuckin alive, S&M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Superior Iron Man, TWD AU, TWD Spoilers, The Illuminati (Marvel), Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony as Negan, Violence Against Walkers, Violent Sex, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billykxplan/pseuds/billykxplan
Summary: Steve se ha despertado, siete años después, de un coma inducido, ahora no sólo tendrá que lidiar con un mundo que avanzó terriblemente rápido sin él presente, sino que también deberá sobrevivir a todas las adversidades que conlleva un apocalipsis zombie.The Avengers - The Walking Dead AU





	

 

 

**Primera Parte**

Heart of the Darkness

El pitido agudo de la alarma ocasionó que Steve se removiese bajo las sábanas, enredándose incluso más con la tela de la frazada que se deslizaba lentamente hasta tocar el frío suelo, esa noche hacía demasiado calor, tanto que su camiseta de algodón estaba ya completamente empapada; aún con los ojos cerrados, su brazo se alzó perezoso en búsqueda del botón que, al presionarlo, terminaría con el martirio de sus pobres oídos.

Parpadeó varias veces, buscando nitidez en su mirada, cuando por fin la halló, suspiró con pesadez, los números rojos del despertador anunciaban apenas las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, con ello comenzaba su rutina, dando paso a la aburrida jornada como _sheriff_.

A decir verdad, el cargo quedaba pequeño para lo que realmente era, actualmente, Steve pertenecía a un equipo de agentes _especializados_ , trabajando bajo órdenes del gobierno y _asociados_. La admisión a dicho grupo había sido un circo, desde el hecho de haber sido prácticamente vetado del ejército por carecer de las capacidades necesarias, hasta resultar elegido como sujeto de pruebas en un nuevo protocolo que investigaba a favor de implementar el armamento bioquímico, claro que, ni siquiera en las letras pequeñas le dirían que el _arma en cuestión_ sería _él_ luego del experimento.

Obtuvo poder y una atractiva apariencia, reforzando así su sentido innato del liderazgo, como también ese anhelo de la justicia y la libertad que ya formaba parte de su personalidad. Rogers pelearía contra cualquiera, no sin antes asegurarse de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Steve al mando de los Howling Commandos dio pasos acrecentados en su carrera como héroe nacional, ya que las amenazas que enfrentaban eran precisamente de esta índole, demasiado peligrosas como para que oficiales comunes pudiesen enfrentarles o en el peor de los casos, _controlarlas_.

Ahora bien, regresando al presente, el _comisario_ terminó de darse una rápida ducha; frente al espejo, peinando hacia atrás sus dorados cabellos con los dedos, al estar todavía húmedos se mantenían firmes en su lugar, probablemente cuando se sequen y el viento sople, impactando de lleno, optaría por un peinado que le daría ese toque tan _pícaro_ del que tanto se burlaba su compañero y mejor amigo de la infancia James _"Bucky"_ Barnes.

El bolsillo izquierdo del rubio vibró inquisidor ante la llegada de un mensaje del susodicho, Barnes reportaba un altercado a las afueras de la ciudad, aparentemente uno de los terroristas de HYDRA intentó huir, fallando estrepitosamente al chocar el vehículo en el que se transportaba contra un negocio local, tomando a los pobres parroquianos como sus rehenes y, por si fuera poco, amenazando con hacer estallar una especie de bomba casera.

Steve espabiló de inmediato, si se trataba de uno de los mártires del afamado Red Skull, esto definitivamente no terminaría bien. Decidido, tomó su revólver y las llaves de su motocicleta, saliendo prácticamente a zancadas del humilde departamento en Brooklyn. Con suerte y superando todo límite de velocidad, llegaría a tiempo.

 

* * *

 

— Esto no es bueno...

Bucky habló apenas en un murmullo, de sus labios no salía nada más que jadeos, el delincuente se las había arreglado para pedir refuerzos, los superaban en número, por mucho; eran sólo Steve y él, usando un viejo escaparate como barricada, contra poco más de una veintena de _mejorados_ de HYDRA.

— No creo que sean de por aquí, digo, estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con estos tipos, pero tienen algo que no me termina de parecer familiar.

Rogers asintió apenas pudo apartar la vista de uno de los atacantes y asestarle un buen balazo en la frente.

— De eso puedes estar seguro, no creí que cuando Nick habló de _ampliar nuestros horizontes_ se refiriese a encargarnos de quienes se supone ya estaban tras las rejas. — Puede que aquello le saliese un poco sarcástico, pero no esperaba semejante descaro de alguien como Fury.

— ¡Preferimos morir antes de regresar!

Aquel grito vino acompañado de una nueva oleada de tiros en su dirección, iban en serio.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Steve lo miró, frunciendo el ceño con las mismas ganas de blasfemar que él.

—El resto de los nuestros deben de estar a unas diez millas de aquí, escucha, tenemos que hacer algo... Cúbreme, intentaré llegar a esa esquina, entonces podremos rodearlos. — Buck asintió, observando el panorama, sí que era bastante desalentador. Dejando escapar un leve gruñido, se irguió y comenzó a disparar al que parecía ser el líder.

Siguiendo el plan, Rogers emprendió su camino en cuclillas, estuvo a punto de lograrlo si no fuese por el alarido que pegó Bucky al recibir un par de tiros, uno justo en el antebrazo y otro más en la muñeca, él quiso actuar en respuesta, disparando al azar, observando en fracciones de segundo como otra bala se incrustaba ahora en el hombro de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que una perforaba su propio pecho, arrastrándolo lentamente a la inconsciencia.

— ¡Steve! — La voz del alguacil Barnes se distorsionaba a la distancia, perdiendo potencia conforme su visión se oscurecía.

 

* * *

 

Cegadora. La luz le golpeaba tan brillante que era casi imposible abrir los ojos, sumándole el hecho de que los parpados le pasaban en demasía, este sin duda era el despertar más agotador de su vida. Steve se quedó ensimismado, con la vista fija en algún punto imaginario en el techo, observó con detalle como el polvo y la humedad se entremezclaban, dibujando manchas de tonos indefinidos. Tal parece que su consciencia continuaba dormida, dándole paso a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase de nuevo a la vida.

Una vez su mente ató cabos, haciendo _click_ , Steve jadeó, respirando con brío, lo último que recordaba era estar en plena acción junto a Bucky. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado luego de aquello?_ Las preguntas lo ametrallaron, trayendo consigo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, orillándolo a llevar las manos a la misma para masajearse las cienes con la intensión de calmarse, acción que obviamente sería en vano.

Trató de reconocer el lugar, buscando hasta la más mínima señal que le dijera que ya había estado ahí antes, más no tuvo éxito. En su inspección se percató de dos cosas, simples pero importantes, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, la bata casi transparente que vestía y el tripié con la bolsa de suero vacío reafirmaban su teoría.

Sintiendo las extremidades pesadas como rocas, dio todo de sí para erguirse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, retirando cuidadosamente la cánula binasal y tirando ligeramente del catéter en su muñeca, se apoyó del porta sueros para ponerse de pie y dar el primer paso, sin embargo, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de manera inevitable.

— ¡Enfermera! — Llamó a gritos, en busca de alguien que le ayudase, o al menos que le explicase cómo es que había llegado aquí. Contrario a recibir auxilio, el silencio continuaba apacible en la habitación, Steve insistió, ésta vez haciendo uso del botón de servicio que colgaba a un lado suyo.

Nada.

La ayuda jamás llegó.

Algo andaba mal.

Sentado en el frio suelo, fue que notó un pequeño buró, en él no sólo había medicina, en el cajón encontró sus pertenencias, inclusive unas cuantas de las prendas con las que sufrió la herida, gracias al cielo que ahora estaban limpias, y, por último, sus botas.

Cinco minutos después estaba de pie, luciendo más _decente_ , dispuesto a quejarse respecto a la mala asistencia del personal; la puerta cedió apenas giró el picaporte, sorprendiéndose por el mutismo en el ambiente, atravesó el umbral y caminó por el pasillo con sigilo.

— ¿Hola?

No le tomó mucho llegar a lo que parecía ser la recepción, presenciando nada más que sillas libres, papeles un tanto desordenados y ni un alma, absolutamente nadie, el lugar lucía completamente abandonado.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Sus palabras hicieron eco, rebotando entre las paredes del recibidor. Justo en la que daba a su derecha halló un mapa, mismo que usó para guiarse, buscaría la salida por su cuenta, más tarde reclamaría el trato _nulo_ a los pacientes.

— ¿Qué diablos? Parece como si todos hubiesen decidido tomar un descanso al mismo tiempo. — Siguiendo unas cuantas indicaciones, logró dar con los elevadores, su habitación quedaba en el tercer piso, entrando sin más oprimió la _PB_ luminosa y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a su destino.

Repentinamente el ascensor se detuvo en el próximo nivel, las puertas metálicas se deslizaron para darle la bienvenida a _algo_ que dejó a Steve incapaz de respirar, se mantuvo gélido antes de poder hincarse y comenzar a gritar por ayuda.

Un cuerpo, o al menos tres cuartas partes de uno, había entrado en el pequeño cubículo, aparentemente en avanzado estado de descomposición, apestaba como el infierno, y definitivamente no era para nada agradable de ver.

 _Está muerto_. Se dijo mentalmente antes de salir de ahí, avanzando tembloroso ante el panorama tan devastador que se alzaba metro tras metro; muebles rotos, lámparas titilantes que con dificultad se agarraban del techo por lo destrozadas que estaban, la sangre era un material de decoración que predominaba en demasía, pintando paredes, encharcada en el suelo viscoso o como estelas, cual rastro de alguien que _, literalmente_ , plasmaba su huella por donde andaba. Varias partes de los corredores yacían bajo penumbras, obligándolo a andar cauteloso, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se afianzaba cada que inhalaba un poco de _muerte_ por sus fosas nasales.

Dobló a la derecha topándose directamente con el portón de la cafetería, en pintura negra se leía: _No abrir, muertos adentro_. El comisario se acercó, examinando minuciosamente, las manijas tenían un tablón atravesado, como _bonus_ , una cadena, así como un candado que impedían a toda costa que alguien entrase. Clavando sus ojos azules, vislumbró cómo las puertas se abrían lo suficiente para dejar salir una mano putrefacta que lo paralizó nuevamente, gemidos y sonidos guturales armonizaron los movimientos torpes que ésta realizó, instantáneamente, la madera pareció crujir. Steve no toleró más esa imagen tan bizarra y corrió despavorido rumbo a la salida de emergencia más cercana.

La oscuridad se lo tragó enseguida nada más cruzar el umbral. Era alucinante la manera en la que todo atisbo de luz hubo desaparecido tan fugaz; dependiendo en su totalidad del tacto emprendió la marcha, descendiendo sin miedo a la caída, al contrario, el pensar en qué clase de atrocidades se toparía en cuanto abandonara el hospital le retenía en un estado constante de incertidumbre.

El exterior no pudo ser peor...

_Mentira._

Sí que lo era.

Sus pies medían la estabilidad del terreno conforme pisaba, mientras mentalmente procedía a _analizar_ el grado de químicos desconocidos en su sangre, porque esto no podía ser real, Steve, en su forma física aún dormía en su mullida cama en Brooklyn, nada de lo que ocurrió, incluyendo el incidente donde resultó herido, sucedió, o, bueno, tal vez eso último si aconteció, pero el disparo fue en la cabeza, sólo así explicaría el estar metido en una escena tan _apocalíptica_.

Aquella puerta lo condujo a una ruta alterna de evacuación, ésta daba justo a la parte trasera del edificio, lugar donde yacían cientos de cadáveres, envueltos en mantas blancas, el _sheriff_ jadeó atónito, cruzando el sendero decorado con balas y más del precioso líquido carmín ya seco.

Sus piernas actuaron por si solas y en menos de un minuto se vio fuera de ese horrido escenario, para adentrarse en un campo de batalla desierto. Los tanques, incluso un helicóptero de origen militar, se alzaban firmes a pesar de la derrota. Una guerra que los condujo a su propia destrucción.

La vía carente de vida se presentó con un regalo para que reanudara su travesía, por medio de una bicicleta fue que la suerte le indicó que, literalmente, fuera en busca de respuestas, a su verdadero hogar, el cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. no habría secreto en la Tierra que Nick no supiera. Montándose de una, inicio con el pedaleo, evitando hipnotizarse con lo fatídico del entorno. Lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que _ella_ lo detuvo.

Un torso femenino se arrastraba, gruñendo, o al menos intentándolo, con lo poco que quedaba de sus entrañas que se deshacían más y más conforme realizaba movimientos tan lentos que _de estar viva_ la tendrían sumergida en un mar de agonía. Steve la observó con cuidado, grabando su apariencia con cincel en lo más profundo de su existencia.

Un par de kilómetros después y sentado en la escalinata del pórtico de la casa de su ex jefa, la agente Carter, lo supo. La única verdad es que había despertado en un mundo dónde los muertos caminaban por ahí, _llenos de vida._ Y lo corroboró saludando a uno que se aproximaba desde el otro lado de la acera.

Necesitaba de un momento para asimilarlo, su razón fluctuaba entre el pavor y la ira que estar completamente solo le provocaba.

_No._

_Debía_ de enfrentarlo, aun si el golpe de realidad fuese más fuerte que el que un chico acababa de darle en la nuca con una pala. 

Aturdido y con la sonrisa tambaleando en su cara, como gesto de bienvenida a su nueva compañía, miró la expresión borrosa del  castaño que gritaba victorioso:

_"¡Tío Ben! ¡Tengo a uno de ellos! ¡Lo voy a matar!"_


End file.
